Meeting Day
by Golden Saru
Summary: It's time to introduce Sanzo to Gojyo and Hakkai. (Implied 58 and 39)


(A/N: I've decided to make a continuation of _Depression Day _woot. I made this one a little longer. I hope it will continue. Review if you can. Thank you all!). 

Meeting Day.

**G**oku awoke to a familiar noise. A new familiar noise. The sound of Sanzo's soft snores. He'd been living with him for about a month; but today was special. Today, Sanzo was to meet Gojyo and Hakkai. Goku was a little w**o**rried about how their attitudes would be between each other, but he knew it would turn okay.

They had been doing some remodeling on the room that belonged to Goku. But it took a little longer than expected. Not that he minded. It was just an excuse to be closer to Sanzo. It was li**k**e a cycle. First, Goku had to sleep on the couch, later he was able to sleep in Sanzo's room...but on the floor, and now Sanzo had bro**u**ght in another bed, so Goku slept in that.

Goku actually never saw his father leave the apartment, but Sanzo had told him that he had. It was for the best. As **l**ong as he had Sanzo, he'd be fine. Because he found someone that made the day begin happily. Even though Sanzo hit him with inanimate **o**bjects, yelled at him, and sometimes kicked him out of his room, he was still the one that sa**v**ed him. Plus, Goku knew that he was annoying sometimes.

Goku sighed, swung his legs over the bed, and stood up. He threw a quick glance at Sanzo's sleeping form and smiled. He thought to himself 'He looks so...peaceful.' He turned away, picked out some clothes, and started for the kitchen. Leaving Sanzo in the room.

Sanzo awoke at the click of the door shutting. He sat up and scanned the room for the monkey. 'He must've went in the living room..' Sanzo thought to himself. He got up and moved about the room looking for a pair of pants. The sounds of pots and pans being moved could be heard from the bedroom. Sanzo only smirked a little. He finally found a pair of pants, put them on and wandered into the living room. In the corner of his eye he saw Goku in the kitchen, yelling at the coffee pot. Sanzo walked towards him quietly, so he didn't notice. He reached over the boy's shoulder and pluged in the coffee pot.

"It's a magical thing called electricity." He said sarcastically. Goku gave him one of those "You-don't-need-to-be-such-a-smartass" looks. Which only made Sanzo feel more victourious.

Sanzo took a seat at the kitch**e**n table, and put on his reading glasses.

"Oi! Saru...where's the paper?" He called out, turning his head slightly towards Goku.

"Right there." Goku said, simply pointing to one of the side tables next to the couch in the living room. Sanzo responded with his trademark "Ch." and stood up to go get the paper. "Where are we meeting them?" Sanzo asked from the living room.

"Neh. They said to meet them at the movies." Goku said trotting into the living room and giving Sanzo a cup of coffee. He went back to the kitchen to get the eggs on the stove and the toast from the toaster. He set the food on the table and jumped a little when he heard his cell phone ringing.

"Ah! Be right back, you can start eating!" He said as he walked out of the kitchen into the bedroom. He looked around for his phone, following where the ring was coming from. When he finally found it he answered.

"Hello?" Goku said.

"Hey you **s**tupid monkey!" Gojyo called out from the other line.

"I'm not a monkey, ero kappa!" Goku retaliated.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, so we meeting your lover boy today or what?"

There was a pause.

"He's not my lover! and Yes." Goku said hesitantly.

"We'll see you at the movies then?" Gojyo asked.

"Yeah, sure." Goku answered.

"Hey Goku, I can't wait to meet him!" Hakkai called out loud enough so he could be heard.

"See ya later monkey." Gojyo hung up.

Before Goku could say anything else, he heard the dial tone, and hung up his own phone.

"Who was it?" Sanzo asked as he heard Goku walk into the kitchen.

"Neh, Gojyo and Hakkai, we're meeting them at the movies, so I guess i'll start getting ready. Get ready when you can, kay Sanzo?" Goku said cheerfully. He went into the bedroom and gathered up his clothes, brought them to the laundry basket, and and went into the bathroom to go brush his teeth.

Sanzo could only wonder what these guys were like. He stood up from his chair, tossed his plate next to the sink and went into the bedroom. He heard the running water from the bathroom, and decided to find some clothes. Meanwhile Goku was washing his face. The water felt cool against his skin. Refreshing. He trotted out of the bathroom with a dark, blue towel around his neck, sat on the bed and started putting on some socks. They didn't speak much to each other, but if one or the other said **s**omething, the other would respond, whether is be a "Hn." or an "I'm hungry." There was always something.

By 11:19pm, they were ready.

Sanzo walked out of the bedroom, wearing a stunning, purple, silk, button-up shirt. Goku just st**a**red for a little bit until...

"Let's go, monkey." Sanzo said picking up his keys. Goku never argued when Sanzo called him monkey, it was the nickname Gojyo called him. So when Goku told him about it, he could**n**'t resist calling him monkey, as well. Sanzo opened his front door and stepped out into the hallway. He turned his head scanning the apartment, making sure he didn't forget anything. Goku got up and went towards the door.

"Alright, you know how to get there, right?" Goku asked.

"Yes." The blond replied.

They both walked out of the building. The sun was strong today. Goku squinted a little while his eyes adjusted to the light. They walked towards Sanzo's car. The sun was gleaming off it, so it looked really nice. Sanzo went to the drivers side of the car and went in. Goku went on the passangers side, opened the door and hopped in as well. They drove for a few blocks in silence until Goku said something.

"Don't be worried about it, okay? They are nice people." Goku said turning to San**z**o.

"You make it sound like we're in a relationship and I'm meeting your parents fro the first time. I'm not worried." Sanzo said, causing Goku to blush a little. After a few minutes, they reached the movies.

"Get out here, find them while I find a parking space, I'll meet you in front of the arcade..." Sanzo said, leaving Goku in the front of the shopping center. Goku looked around, until he spotted the kappa and Hakkai.

"HEY! GUYS!" He yelled as he ran towards them.

"Oh my god, Goku...you made it up, didn't you? He's invisible, right?" Gojyo said half joking.

"Shut up! He's finding a parking space." Goku said slightly irritated.

"I didn't know imaginary friends could drive.." Gojyo mumbled under his breath, and stopped when Hakkai elbowed him in the side.

"He's just kidding, Goku. Don't listen to him." Hakkai said chuckling.

"So is that him?" Gojyo said pointing to random people walking on the street. This went on for about 3 minutes, until...

"There he is!" Goku said happily, pointing to the blond.

He ran up to him and grasped his hand, leading him to where Gojyo and Hakkai were. There was an awkward silence. Violet met Green. Violet met Crimson. Goku looked up at Sanzo. It wasn't going all that well.

"Umm...This is Gojyo, this is Hakkai, and this is Sanzo." Goku said introducing everyone to each other. Hakkai, being the polite man he was, smiled and shook Sanzo's hand. Gojyo just stared.

"Very nice to meet you, and thank you for taking Goku in." He said smiling and turning to Goku.

"Alright," He laughed a little. "Lets go see that movie then. They all walked towards the ticket booths and got thier tickets. When they were inside, Goku went straight to the food counter to order some popcorn. Sanzo followed behind him, while Gojyo and Hakkai went together to go get some seats.

"So, what do you think?" Goku asked Sanzo while fidgeting with his wallet.

_Meanwhile in the Theater _

Gojyo ran up the stairs and waved for Hakkai to come and sit with him.

"Hey! Kai'...up here." He said, no louder than a whisper. Hakkai went right up and took a seat next to Gojyo. Hakkai leaned on the arm rest, and Gojyo took that oppertunity to lift it. He lifted the arm rest, making Hakkai fall onto his lap. He looked down at his eyes. He loved his eyes. They were always to...bright. Hakkai sighed and reached up to Gojyo's face, brushing a few crimson strands from his face.

"You could've just asked, Gojyo." Hakkai said grinning. He leaned in and kissed Gojyo, Gojyo kissed back. Until...

"You guys just take every oppertunity, geeze." Goku was standing right in front of the isle, while Sanzo turned away.

Hakkai's face was almost red from embarassment. "Heh.heh. Sorry! Here...Sit here." After a while everyone forgot what happened, when the film started. Sanzo rested his hand on the arm rest between him and Goku. Goku studied Sanzo's hand for a m**o**ment, and placed his hesitantly on top of Sanzo's. Sanzo quickly looked at Goku, suprised by what he'd done. Goku couldn't help but smile when he saw the small blush on Sanzo's face. He didn't pull away, but he left Goku wondering when he responded with a simple...

"Ch."


End file.
